There are many different types of cables used for the transmission of electricity. Electrical cables may contain any number and type of conductors and insulators within a jacket or sheath. Often, an electrical cable may include a conducting or insulating layer created by wrapping the cable with a tape that possesses the desired properties. One example includes the use of a copper tape to create a copper layer within or around the cable. The application of the copper tape to the cable is achieved using a cable wrapping machine, sometimes called a shield line. The cable wrapping machine wraps copper tape from a tape roll around the cable as the cable is pulled through the machine. The tape roll consists of a core, or tape pad, consisting of cardboard or other suitable material. The copper tape is wound around the tape pad. The tape roll is placed on a cylindrical taping head against a backing plate. The cable to be wrapped is pulled through the center of the taping head as the taping head rotates, wrapping the tape around the cable. In order to wrap the tape from the tape roll around the cable, the taping head, tape roll, and backing plate rotate together at a desired rate corresponding to the rate at which the cable is pulled through the wrapping machine. The tape roll must be secured to the taping head so that it rotates with the taping head without slipping. To secure the tape roll to the taping head, a taping head lock is used.
Typically, the taping head lock is a device that has a threaded aperture in the center. The threaded aperture is sized according to the outer dimensions of the taping head. The taping head lock is screwed onto the taping head after the tape roll is in place on the taping head. The taping head lock is tightened against the tape roll in order to press the tape roll into the backing plate with sufficient force to prevent the tape roll from slipping while the taping head, the backing plate, the tape roll, and the taping head lock rotate. A typical taping head lock has three ears, or tabs, projecting outward symmetrically around a center axis to provide a technician with three moment arms to assist him or her with applying the required torque to the lock that is necessary to secure the tape roll. Additionally, a typical taping head lock has a cam that rotates around a central axis of the lock. The cam includes a key that fits into a slot on the taping head to ensure that the taping head lock is properly positioned.
However, the cumbersome nature of the installation and removal process of the typical taping head lock invites misuse of the lock, which results in damage to the lock. For example, technicians often utilize a hammer or other force application device to the tabs of the taping head lock to engage or disengage the lock from the taping head and tape roll due to the excessive force required to adequately engage and disengage the lock, particularly when threads have been damaged. Doing so results in damage to the locking device and key. Moreover, the taping head lock is prone to cross-threading when mated with the corresponding threads on the taping head. Cross-threading damages the threads on the taping head lock and/or on the taping head and invites further misuse and damage from the misapplication of force to the tabs when trying to engage or disengage the cross-threaded taping head lock from the taping head.